Replacing a cellphone that has been lost, stolen or damaged often results in the loss of important contacts, applications, downloads, pictures, and messages. Currently available limited alternatives to SIM cards that avoid the problems and inconveniences of malfunctioning SIM cards that erase themselves or with data transferability that is limited only to contacts and multimedia.
The present invention generally relates to a transfer stick. More specifically, the invention is a cellphone transfer stick.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cellphone transfer stick that allows a user improved data accessibility on a mobile phone.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cellphone transfer stick that allows a user a cellular phone multimedia transfer stick that enables a user to access a plurality of downloads, ring tones, games, and other cellphone applications regardless of the cellphone that is being used at the time.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cellphone transfer stick that is inserted into any cellphone, computer, or pay phone that allows the user to access information or make phone calls which are billed to the user's personal mobile phone account.
What is really needed is a cellphone transfer stick that allows a user improved data accessibility on a mobile phone that allows the user a cellular phone multimedia transfer stick that enables the user to access a plurality of downloads, ring tones, games, and other cellphone applications regardless of the cellphone that is being used at the time that is inserted into any cellphone, computer, or pay phone that allows the user to either access information or make phone calls which are billed to the user's personal mobile phone account.